


Podfic - Divided We Fall

by lilbev24



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Action, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Branding, Fake AH Crew, Fire, GTA AU, Kidnapping, Paranoia, Psychological Torture, Self-Sacrifice, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbev24/pseuds/lilbev24
Summary: Los Santos is a city of crime and corruption, its streets run by gangs; their rules enforced with bullets and bloodshed. The Fake AH Crew are on their way up, with every intention to rule the city.Their latest heist leaves Geoff with a bullet wound and suspicions of traitors amidst their ranks. Now, they risk tearing the crew apart to discover the truth, but as they delve deeper, they realize the situation's more complex than they originally thought.The Fake AH Crew find themselves playing a dangerous game with more than their reputation at stake.*Story written by Dmitri Molotov (I really recommend you read the story if you can)





	1. Stray Bullets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divided We Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413266) by [DmitriMolotov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmitriMolotov/pseuds/DmitriMolotov). 




	2. Accusations




	3. Trust




	4. Petrichor




	5. Ambush




	6. Paranoia




	7. Confessions




	8. Cracks




	9. YOLO




	10. Some Semblance of Normalcy




	11. Heist!




	12. One More For The Team




	13. Judas




	14. Fall of the Vagabond




	15. Control




	16. Go Out Swinging




	17. Through Fire and Flame




	18. The Real Bad Guys




	19. How It Was Always Going To Be




	20. A Long Night




	21. Just One More Thing...




	22. Yep, It's A Siege




	23. So Much For The Plan




	24. Improvising




	25. Guilt




	26. Boss?




	27. Retribution




	28. Waking Nightmares




	29. Vaguely Human




	30. Night Terrors




	31. An Image Worth Protection




	32. Cognitive Dissonance




	33. His Life For The Crew




	34. Dissociative




	35. The Projects




	36. Keeping Up Appearances




	37. Understudy




	38. Herding Cats




	39. Until Dawn




	40. 15mL/min




	41. Trade




	42. Signals




	43. A Cunning Stunt




	44. Trust Exercise




	45. Buzzards and a Valkyrie




	46. Not Alone




	47. Revelations




	48. Pick A Side




	49. Ready Up




	50. Coming Clean




	51. The Plan




	52. Bad Things Happen To Heroes




	53. Why We're Here




	54. We Go Together




	55. Just a Note...




End file.
